


For the Kids

by dssar232



Series: Flirty Sirens [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Dick, Fireman Jason, I'm not sure what Kori is in this au yet, M/M, cop Tim, fireman Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dssar232/pseuds/dssar232
Summary: Toy drive featuring fireman!Jason and cop!Tim





	For the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds have captured my heart so I'm excited to write them. This fic is mostly just me obeying my need to make them both dorks, so it's very much ooc and I'm sorry about that but I was having fun. Hopefully I'll get better with writing them in character with later projects 
> 
> I'm hoping to make more versions of cop!Tim and fireman!Jason, so if you have any requests, don't hesitate to comment or send me a message on my twitter or tumblr! Or, if you want to write your own, go for it and please share! 
> 
> Last, but not least, gigantic thank you to my amazing heartsister, [Anna ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycosmicangel/pseuds/tinycosmicangel) , for acting as my beta and dealing with my nonsense! They are an incredible writer and person, so please check out their twitter and tumblr linked at the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

Jason gave a soft groan as he leaned back against the fire truck, bumping shoulders with Roy as he shifted his weight between his feet, trying to get warm. “I’m so damn cold.” As if it wasn’t obvious by his shivering and sniffling. 

Roy grinned as he held his jacket open. “I could share some body heat if you’d like,” he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jason raised an eyebrow, as he gave Roy a once over. “Why don’t you just give me your jacket instead?”

Roy huffed while pulling his jacket closer to his body. “In your dreams.”

Jason rolled his eyes as he glanced at the excited kids Kori was helping up into the truck. Their excitement and pure joy were the only things that made standing in the cold, losing the sensation in his fingers and toes worth it. Jason sniffed, his uncovered face taking the most damage, evident by his red nose. He was definitely going to catch a cold, but dammit, it was for the kids. Perhaps Jason just loved seeing the excitement and pure joy on the children’s faces as they got to catch a ride on their fire truck, or the hero worship he got to experience as they exclaimed how awesome he was. 

The sound of squealing tires had both Jason and Roy snapping their heads up, their attention captured by the police SUV that was speeding through the parking lot at a breakneck speed and performing sharp turns without slowing. 

Jason narrowed his eyes at the police SUV that did another sharp turn before driving towards them. “Dick?”

“Nah,” Roy shook his head as he gestured a few spaces over, where Dick was helping some kids into his own SUV. 

The wild SUV braked harshly across from them. The kids let out loud, excited “whoops” as they jumped down from the height. The driver released their own excited shout as they jumped down from their seat, throwing up a fist pump before going to help the rest of the children down.  
From the short distance, Jason could make out black hair that was long enough to curl beneath the man’s jaw, and the tiny waist that was obstructed by the bulky police jacket (uniform), and could tell that the guy definitely appeared to be shorter than Jason. With his back to them, Jason couldn’t make out his face, but he wasn’t about to complain about the sight set before him.

What was it with cops having nice behinds? 

“Hey!” 

Jason’s concentration was broken as he and Roy glanced over to find Kori staring at them with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “Will you two be offering your help, or should I just expect to do all the work tonight?”

Roy’s lips curled in a grin. “Is that what you say to all your dates?”

Kori gave him an unimpressed look that said he would need one of the ambulances that were offering drives later if he didn’t zip his lips and helped. 

Roy bumped his shoulder against Jason’s before they both moved to help Kori finish helping the other children up. 

“So,” Roy started as he got comfortable in his seat in the cab of the truck. “You going to ask that cop out?” 

“Excuse me?” Jason gave a glance to the children seated behind him before narrowing his eyes at Roy. “I don’t think now is the time to talk about it.”

Roy shrugged as he waved at the children standing outside. “I think now is the best time, if you plan to make a move on him before the end of the night.” 

“I-” Jason cleared his throat and tightened his hands on the wheel. “I am not planning to make a move on him.”

“Mhmm,” Roy hummed. “Whatever you say.”

Jason sighed as he glanced out his window to see Kori hanging on the back of the truck. He had no clue what Roy was planning but was certain he would not like it. 

~

Jason was adjusting his seatbelt when the passenger door opened as someone who wasn’t Roy jumped inside. But Jason recognized the black hair that curled beneath the jaw, and seeing it up close, he could see that it was more messy than silky. Which, Jason could admit, he thought was cute. But it was the bright blue eyes focused on him that was stealing all of Jason’s attention and brain power. 

“Um,” Jason cleared his throat as those brilliant bright blue eyes met his. “You’re not Roy.”  
Mister Bright Eyes chuckled. “Yeah, no. But he said I could sit up here.”

“Oh,” Jason swallowed. “Well, you have to donate a toy to get a ride.”

“Oh, I did!” A large, giddy smiled greeted him as the man raised a Batman figure. He stared at Jason’s blank expression for a moment before his eyes lowered. “Sorry,” he raised his eyes to meet Jason’s again. “I’ve just always wanted to ride in a firetruck, so I might be over excited.”

Fuck, Jason was so screwed. 

“Um,” he cleared his throat again because dammit, it was like this man’s mere presence was making him parched. “No problem. Always great to meet a fan.”  
“A fan?” Soft looking lips frowned, taking away the giddy excitement Jason had just been faced with. 

A fan, the words spoken by the great dumbass that Jason obviously was. 

“Yeah, you know, like a fan of firefighters. A fan because you like firetrucks, which firemen ride. Firemen who fight fires, which I am. A fireman, who fights fires and rides in a fire truck. The firetruck we’re sitting in right now. I mean, this truck, this truck is mine. And Roy’s! But he never really helps with the maintenance, so he’s on probation until he starts helping more. But yeah, I’m a firefighter and this is my firetruck.” Jason could feel the blush heating his ears and moving over his cheeks as he finished the absolute mess of a ramble he had just spewed.

Mister Bright Eyes stared at him in complete confusion, and somehow still managed to look incredibly adorable.

Cue Jason’s third swallow. “I’m a firefighter.”

Those soft lips tipped up in a smirk as a spark ignited in those bright blue eyes. “I kind of figured, you know, considering the uniform and you sitting in the driver seat, of this firetruck.”

Jason nodded. “Right.”

“And,” that smirk turned absolutely devious, “I actually prefer vehicles that go vroom.” 

Jason couldn't stop the loud laugh that burst out of him. “Vroom?”

“Mhm,” he hummed as he raised his hands to mimic holding a wheel, making a vroom sound before jerking imaginary wheel to the right while making a screech sound. 

The loud laugh turned into a full belly laugh as Jason fell over his wheel to clutch at his stomach. 

“Oh my god,” he choked between laughs. “Oh my god you actually just did that.” He shook his head before glancing at his passenger. “Do those cop SUVs even go...vroom?” 

Bright eyes shrugged. “Well, the sirens help at least. But, luckily for me, I have my own ride at home that is known for going vroom.” 

Jason couldn't quite understand how the word vroom was beginning to sound so good. “Well that will certainly be helpful to you.” 

Those bright eyes almost seemed to sparkle as those soft lips tipped up in a subdued smile. “My name is Tim.”

Jason couldn't help but smile back. “I’m Jason.”

Tim nodded his chin forward. “So, are we going to start moving now?”  
Jason laughed as he nodded. “Yeah, probably a good idea.” He glanced out his side mirror to get the thumbs up from Kori. 

“And,” Tim started with his gaze focused on the buttons before him. “If you wanted to experience what it's like to ride in a car that goes vroom, you could try riding with me.” 

Jason glanced over just as Tim smirked. “You know, after you give a donation first.” 

Cue Jason's fourth swallow. 

~

Jason clutched the Robin figure in his hand, not certain why he decided to do this. Actually, he knew exactly why he was doing it, because Tim was too damn pretty and charming, and Jason was a weak man. 

He ignored the amused look Roy gave him as he bypassed their truck and wished he could ignore Tim’s wide grin as he came closer to that SUV. But that grin was just so boyish and playful that Jason could be assured to say he was a total goner. 

“So,” Tim crossed his arms as he tipped his chin up to keep eye contact with Jason, “ did you bring a donation?” 

Jason sighed as he held up the figure. 

“Very good,” Tim plucked it from Jay’s hand and nodded his head back at the SUV. “Get in and make sure to buckle up.” 

Considering what Jason had already seen of Tim’s driving, he would be certain to make sure his seatbelt was buckled and secured. 

Once he was seated in the passenger seat and had checked to be certain his seat belt was fastened and secured, he glanced over the seat and through the protective glass to look at the children already seated inside. “Make sure your seat belts are fastened. Double and then triple check.” 

The children nodded and gave him a thumb up, already excited to be in the cruiser to care about Jason’s authority. He just really hoped that Tim wasn’t as reckless a driver as he had first appeared. 

“Alright,” Tim grinned as he got into his driver’s seat, “we ready to rock n’ roll?” 

Jason raised a brow at him, but Tim simply shrugged as he grinned at the children seated behind him. “Everybody buckled up?”

“Yes!” They all chorused as one of them even raised their fists in the air.  
“Alright!” Tim pumped his own fist and Jason had to fight the maniac grin that threatened to break through. “Now, time for you guys to see what a day in the life of a cop is like!”

More excited shouts came from the children as Jason raised his brow at Tim again. “Is this really going to be what a day in the life of a cop is like?” 

“More or less,” Tim shrugged as he turned forward. “Well, add four more cups of coffee and a stack of case files and you’ll pretty much have my regular day.”

Jason frowned as he stared at Tim. “You are a menace.”

“Yeah,” Tim shrugged, “but you’ll learn to love it.” 

He slowly pulled away from the crowd, that Jason considered that perhaps Tim wasn’t as reckless as he had first believed. 

They passed the crowd of donors and other emergency vehicles before Tim flipped on his sirens and revved the engine. Jason glanced over at Tim who was already grinning at him.

“Time to roll!” Tim pushed his foot to the gas and the cruiser rushed forward as excited calls came from behind Jason.

“You’re as bad as Dick,” he frowned at Tim as he clutched the handle above his head. “I don’t even want to imagine how you drive when you get those four cups of coffee.”

“Oh well, I don’t dick is that bad.” He winked at Jason who felt his jaw go slack, before he grinned as he faced forward. “And I’m a delight when I have more coffee in my system.” 

“Y-yeah,” Jason cleared his throat and faced forward. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

“Or,” Tim shrugged as he kept his eyes on the lot in front of him. “You could find out for yourself.”

Jason turned to look at Tim just as he did a quick turn without braking, causing Jason to slam into the passenger door. 

After five more sharp turns and Jason’s ears being assaulted by the excited shouts from the children, all while Tim didn’t ease off the gas, Jason was pretty sure he needed a full month to recuperate, and possibly, a bucket. But Tim was finally slowing down as they neared the crowd, telling the children how much enjoyed having them for a ride and that they could come visit the precinct anytime they wished. 

However, Jason was back to admiring Tim’s side portrait and the long thin fingers wrapped around the steering wheel. As Tim braked and put the cruiser into park, Jason got out with him and moved to help the children out from the back.

“So,” Tim smiled as he moved around the cruiser to stand beside Jason. “There is this coffee shop that has the best s'mores hot chocolate.” 

“Oh?” Jason raised a brow as he glanced down at Tim. “I thought you preferred caffeinated beverages.”

Tim shrugged as he gazed up at Jason. “I think I could make an exception.”

Jason shared a smile with Tim, before they both glanced over at Dick and Roy who were not so subtly watching their interaction.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Astrosea23)
> 
> [My Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myastrosea)
> 
>  
> 
> [Anna's Twitter](https://twitter.com/tinycosmicangel)
> 
> [Anna's Tumblr](http://tinycosmicangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
